Lost
by MettaphorTheGr8
Summary: sorry i had to fix some mistakes on this one but here it is back again Percy's hurt broken inside can Thalia help and stop his pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm taking a break from making Perlia the beginning and making this new Perlia fan fiction I hope you enjoy**

3rd person pov: Perseus Jackson he wasn't always invisible in school he used to be social sing for people and made friends with everyone that was before everything turned to hell he lost his father his mother so much in grief beat him so badly that on his back you can see an X mark from the wounds he lost his gf Annabeth Chase to his best friend Luke Castellan all in a 24 hour period he lost everything he ever cared for all he had left was his Aunt Hestia the only person who ever loved him anymore and didn't treat him like a broken freak

Percy's flashback pov: I had just gotten to school and started to go to the library where I met up with my best friend and gf as I got there I seen the two kissing I approach them why I ask and annabeth just laughs and says like I would love a seaweed brain like you I felt my heart break crash into millions of pieces the day passed quickly I was glad to be going home when I got home I'm home I yelled and as I walked into the living room aunt Hestia I was overjoyed to see my favorite aunt I ran up and hugged her P-Percy she said to me its your father h-he's gone I fell to the ground n-no not dad where's mom she had been sobbing on the ground I walk over to her reaching towards her but she smacked my hand away so I just left to my room later that night I suddenly started feeling this pain and my mom slashed my back making a small x mark on my back I was bleeding she kept slashing and slashing until it became a huge X mark on my back and luckily for me my aunt came to my rescue and knocked my mom out and then drove me to the hospital later when I woke up shaking with fear as a nurse reached to touch me I backed away and smacked her hand away my aunt patted my back helping me calm down after when I got back home the cops had just arrested my mom and had a restraining order on her I just fell to my knees in that day I lost my father my mother tried to kill me and lost my best friend and girlfriend

Percy current pov: walks into class and gets a paper thrown at my head looks over to see that annabeth threw it and just sits in the back with Nico the stroll brothers and Charles some of the friends I had made who are actually my friends dude you ok yea I said silently to them why do you let them treat you like that I just look down our English teacher Apollo walked in ok students we have a new student today Mrs. Grace please come introduce yourself she was beautiful in every way the way her silvery hair shined her blazing blue eyes and the only seat left was next to me I was glad but I knew once she heard the rumors she would be like all the rest ok Mrs. Grace plz sit next to Mr. Jackson she went and sat down hi I'm Thalia she said I answer why are you talking to me everyone just thinks I'm a freak

Thalia's pov: I could see the deep darkness in his sea green eyes he was so hot I thought to myself I wanted to know him but why did he call himself a freak? Well ill find out what do you mean you're a freak I asked him but he didn't reply back his eyes just shifted into his arms and he sat there quietly after class was over I was walking to history when I walked into Luke and Annabeth hey they said we saw you talking to that freak don't waste your time he only talks to those bunch of loser friends of his other than that he's just a broken freak I was pissed that they said that about him and I glared at both of them so powerfully that they froze in fear listen if you two did something to him ill hunt u down what was I thinking I barley knew him and yet I was defending him and now I had to kno his story I asked them what happened to him why is he like that Luke told me how he lost his father his mother and both his best friend being him and girl being annabeth after that I headed to class I was determined to get him to talk to me I didn t care about that I was worried about him hey I said to him as I sat down next to him hi he said looking away from me I heard from Luke listen im not like them I wont do that to you I promise

Percy's pov: I stared at her in shock no its only a lie percy she's just trying to get close to you so she can hurt you just like all the rest she told me to meet up with her after school she wouldn t take no for an answer so I told her yes I must have been out of my mind anyway after that I was walking to meet her when Luke came out of no where and pushed me against the locker my back slammed into the locker and I felt the fear of that night all over again as I backed away from him and he just laughed and walked away I sat at the pool area just trembling

Thalia's pov: I had been standing there for an hour everyone but him walked past where is he no way he got past me so I walked into the school to look for him I searched everywhere but the pool area I opened the door and there I saw him in the fetal position under the bleachers I slid next to him and he backed away with fear percy its me thalia im not going to hurt u I pulled him into a hug and he instantly started to calm down and cry after he was done crying we walked out of the school he walked me half way home and then it suddenly started to downpour hard oh shit we said how far is your house he asked I live on the 99th street I live on the 69th street cmon race you I took off we were going the same speed then I started going my fastest 59th 60 61st 63rd

Percy's pov: I started faking chest pain and she stopped and ran back to me worried and I laughed at how gullible she was ha I said in a low tone as I raced past her 64th 65th 66th 67th 68th 69if I had made it and stood there victoriously she punched my arm u cheated lol cmon I said he walked into the house im home aunty he said here said yelled from the closet

Hestia: oh who is this i'm Thalia she said oh she glared at me like you got some explaining to do later anyway it was down pouring and I didn't want her to walk all the way home so here she is ok I said and gave Thalia some clean clothes and percy went into his room and changed so what's you two's story bf/gf what?

Thalia: I blushed when she said that no were just friend oh she said Percy's face was completely red aunty I hate you so much love you two she replied I laughed at the two of them and then we went into Percy's room and sat down on his bed

**Well I'm going to end it there how do you like it so far**


	2. Author's note

Hey I know its been a while since I have updated my stories and im telling you I have complete writer's block on what to do for them so im going let who ever wants them take over im also wrote this so you know that I'll be working on other Percy Jackson fan fiction I have noticed the lack of Perstia and I've grown quite fond of percy and Hestia as a couple I think that s one of the best couples ever I'm also working on percy and piper fan fictions to now so look out for the lone warrior because that will be the first percy piper fan fiction I write 


End file.
